Demise Game
by nacchandroid
Summary: Rumor yang beredar mengatakan bahwa buku dan pembatasnya yang tidak diketahui keberadaannya itu tidak seharusnya disentuh. Apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka melanggarnya? Akankah buku itu ditemukan? Chapter 3 UP!: Natsu; One-Man Hide and Seek. Mind to review? Cover Illustration by me.
1. Prologue: Claim of Responsibility

Semua ini adalah awal dari cerita.

Di luar sana, langit mendung menyelimuti bumi. Sekarang memang belum benar-benar musim panas. Tepatnya, sekarang adalah akhir musim semi, awal musim panas.

Terdapat suatu rumor yang tidak ada yang tahu detilnya. Tersebar seperti kabar angin, dari mulut ke mulut. Namun tidak ada satupun yang tahu detilnya.

Ya, tidak ada satupun.

Rumor itu bercerita tentang sebuah buku bersampul hitam dengan pembatas buku bergambar kucing hitam terselip di sembarang halaman. Tidak ada yang tahu di mana letak buku itu. Dan walaupun buku dan pembatasnya itu ditemukan, dikatakan jangan pernah sesekali menyentuhnya.

* * *

_A Fairy Tail Fanfiction_

**Demise Game**

Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail** (c) **Mashima Hiro**

**Shuuen no Shiori Project** (c) **Shuuen Staff (150P, Suzumu)**

**WARNING: Diwajibkan untuk membaca AUTHOR NOTES yang terpampang di bawah cerita ini.**

* * *

_Peraturan Bermain Permainan Kematian: _

Permainan dengan seorang pengkhianat, _sang Rubah_, telah dimulai. Jika kau ingin menyelesaikannya, perhatikan langkah-langkahnya dan cari jalan keluarnya.

—Sekarang, permainan kematian yang menyenangkan akan segera dimulai.

1. Untuk mencapai akhir dari permainan, _sang Rubah_ harus dibunuh.

2. Jika _sang Rubah_ tidak ditemukan, semuanya akan mati.

3. Saat mencari _sang Rubah_, _Kokkuri-san [1]_ akan memberi perintah.

4. Perintah _Kokkuri-san_ akan dikirimkan melalui surat.

5. Kau akan diberikan waktu satu minggu untuk memenuhi perintah dari _Kokkuri-san_.

6. Jika perintah diabaikan, kau akan mati.

7. Jika perintah diperlihatkan kepada orang yang tidak terlibat dalam permainan, orang itu akan mati.

8. Sampai permainan selesai, kau tidak akan bisa kabur.

* * *

"Sekilas info. Hari ini, di sebuah sekolah yang terletak di pinggiran Magnolia, mayat seorang siswa ditemukan. Polisi akan memulai investigasi untuk menemukan kemungkinan apakan ini pembunuhan atau kecelakaan—"

Suara reporter berita menggema, mengisi seluruh ruangan kecil ini. Aku terdiam, entah kenapa, kepalaku seperti terserang _vertigo_.

* * *

Kejadian itu berlangsung dengan cepat.

Kejadian itu terjadi saat istirahat siang, saat bel masuk baru saja berbunyi. Saksi matanya adalah seorang siswi dari sekolah yang sama. Siswi itu ingin mengambil bola di antara semak-semak. Ia merangkak untuk mengambil bola dan tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang hingga orang itu jatuh.

Saat siswi itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk meminta maaf, ia menyadari keanehan—

—orang yang ia tabrak tadi tidak memiliki tubuh bagian atas, hanya ada tubuh bagian bawah.

Menurut siswi itu, badan bagian bawah mayat itu sudah berdiri di sana hingga ia menabrak tubuh itu hingga terjatuh.

Di waktu yang sama, di sekitar gang sempit dekat gerbang belakang sekolah. Kali ini saksi matanya adalah seorang siswa dari sekolah yang sama. Ia berjalan melewati gerbang belakang sekolah untuk menyimpan kembali alat-alat kebersihan yang ia gunakan untuk membersihkan kelasnya. Saat ia berjalan melewati gerbang belakang lagi, ia menyadari suatu keanehan—

—di depan gerbang belakang sekolah, yang tadinya tidak ada apapun, kini terdapat tubuh bagian atas mayat tergeletak.

Beberapa meter dari tempat bagian atas mayat tersebut, terdapat jejak seperti darah yang terseret. Jejak itu menuju ke tempat di mana tubuh bagian bawah mayat tersebut ditemukan.

Tentu saja, meskipun ada banyak siswa di halaman sekolah saat istirahat siang, tidak ada satu orang pun yang menyaksikan pelakunya.

Dengan kata lain, ini adalah pembunuhan ruang tertutup.

"...jadi itu semua benar?"

Pada hari itu juga, sebuah pertemuan mendadak diadakan, dan sekolah telah diliburkan sampai waktu yang ditentukan.

Murid-murid banyak yang_ shock_ akibat kejadian mengerikan ini, dan sebagai hasilnya mereka semua dipulangkan oleh pihak sekolah.

Di lantai dua bangunan lama sekolah itu, di kelas yang dulunya digunakan sebagai ruang musik, beberapa orang berkumpul.

Berbeda dengan murid lain yang ketakutannya tidak beralasan, ekspresi mereka semua tegang.

"Hei, siapa yang memberitahukan dia?! Siapa pengkhianatnya?!"

"Aku pikir, kita juga akan mati..."

"Tenanglah,"

"Tidak mungkin aku bisa tenang disituasi seperti ini!"

"...kau tidak mengerti...i-ini hanya kecelakaan,"

"Tidak mungkin kejadian ini kecelakaan, kan?!"

"Tenanglah!"

"..."

"...jika orang lain terlibat... kau tidak ingin mati, kan?"

"...cih!"

"Pokoknya, seseorang menerima surat,"

"Dengan kata lain, semua itu benar, kan?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

"..."

Keheningan tercipta diantara _kami_, sampai seseorang mengeluarkan suara.

"Hei, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Untuk sekarang, kita hanya bisa berdiam dan melihat apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi. Sampai seseorang menerima surat,"

"Ya, dan sampai satu minggu berlalu, satu diantara kita akan mati."

"Tapi, ini kejadian besar kan? Pelakunya pasti akan ditemukan."

"...jika, memang ada pelakunya."

* * *

**-to be continued-**

**[1] Kokkuri-san: Salah satu permainan mistik tradisional yang terkenal dikalangan anak anak di Jepang. Permainan seperti jelangkung jika di Indonesia**

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES**:

Yak, kali ini kalian memang diwajibkan untuk membaca Author Notes, mengingat betapa pentingnya sesuatu yang akan saya sampaikan kepada kalian.

Cerita **Demise Game** kali ini diambil dari cerita **Shuuen no Shiori**, ada yang tahu? Kalo tidak, silahkan cari di google, ohoho.

Yah, seperti yang saya bilang, diambil dari cerita, kan? Itu berarti, alur dan plot awal _**benar-benar sama**_, hanya saja saya **modifikasi** sedikit agar cocok dengan karakterisasi karakter yang akan saya gunakan di fanfic ini.

**Tentunya, ada beberapa bagian yang memang keluar dari otak saya, jadi cerita ini tidak semata-mata hanya menjiplak dan hanya mengganti karakter saja.**

Tidak, kok.. yah saya tidak mencuri karya orang kan, karena bagaimanapun, pemilik asli dari cerita ini telah saya cantumkan di Disclaimer. Bisa dibilang sebagai crossover kalau begitu. Iya, kan? Karakter Fairy Tail bermain di cerita Shuuen no Shiori! Menyenangkan, ahaha /hus.

Tapi saya tidak berminat untuk menjadikan fic ini crossover.

Fic ini seharusnya dipublish duluan sebelum fanfic **Revenge Syndrome**. Tapi, karena ide fic itu sangat legit, jadi sebelum kehilangan feel, saya nulis ff itu dulu deh XD

Well, saya sempat bergidik menulis cerita ini, membayangkannya saja ngeri. Huahaha, waktu saya membaca cerita aslinya, **Shuuen no Shiori**, saya langsung jatuh cinta sama ceritanya, ups... kalo aku bilang di sini nanti spoiler deh XD

Jadi, _**keep or delete**_? Itu tergantung para reader dan reviewer semuanya.

Akhir kata, mind to review?

Salam Hangat,

Nacchan


	2. Natsu: One-Man Hide and Seek I

"Aku bosan..."

Sekarang sudah hampir jam setengah delapan pagi, namun aku masih berbaring malas di tempat tidurku. Aku mendengus, mencoba menutup mataku lagi.

"!"

Aku reflek membuka mataku dan bangun terduduk di tempat tidurku. Merasakan sesuatu yang ganjal, aku memicingkan mata, mencoba melirik ke segala arah di sudut-sudut kamarku.

Namun aku hanya melihat isi kamarku yang bisa aku bilang sedikit berantakan dan pintu menuju kamar mandi.

"...lagi, hah?" gumamku agak keras seperti sangat yakin kalau ada orang yang mendengarku walaupun itu tidak mungkin.

Sudah beberapa hari ini aku merasa seperti diawasi. Orang tua? Tidak mungkin. Ayahku, Igneel adalah seorang presedir suatu perusahaan ternama di ibu kota, jadi aku hanya tinggal sendiri di rumah besar ini.

Jadi intinya, tidak mungkin ada yang mengawasiku, kan?

Tiba-tiba dari luar kamar, suara-suara aneh mulai bermunculan. Seperti langkah kaki atau dentingan barang-barang pecah belah.

Aku merinding. Hey, walaupun aku termasuk anak berandal, tapi kalau hal keterlaluan seperti ini selalu terjadi aku juga takut, tahu.

Tunggu, jadi ini yang dinamakan _'takut'_?

Tidak, tidak. Tidak mungkin kan ada hantu yang mau mengganggu manusia? Iya, aku memang maniak dengan hal-hal berbau supernatural seperti itu, tapi tetap saja, hal-hal aneh seperti itu hanya dongeng belaka, kan?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan, mendengus, lalu melangkahkan kakiku gontai ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap pergi ke sekolah.

Mungkinkah hanya halusinasi?

* * *

_A Fairy Tail Fanfiction_

**Demise Game**

Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail** (c) **Mashima Hiro**

**Shuuen no Shiori Project** (c) **Shuuen Staff (150P, Suzumu)**

**Chapter 1**

**Natsu**: One-man Hide and Seek I ~Killing Time~

* * *

Setelah bersiap-siap, aku mengambil selembar roti tawar di atas meja makan lalu mengolesinya dengan selai. Aku menggigitnya sambil berjalan ke pintu depan. Aku menghabiskan rotiku sembari memakai sepatu. Setelah semuanya selesai, aku membuka kenop pintu dan melangkah keluar.

"Aku berangkat," gumamku. Walaupun aku yakin tak akan ada yang menjawab pamitanku. Aku tertawa pelan lalu mengunci pintu.

Anggap saja yang tadi itu jimat keberuntungan, kan.

Hujan mengguyur Magnolia pagi ini. aku menggenggam payung merahku dan melangkah dengan ogah-ogahan sembari membenarkan letak syalku yang sedikit miring. Syal berharga ini pemberian ayah saat aku masih kecil. Hehe, aku selalu memakainya walaupun panas sekalipun.

Heh, tidak penting.

Aspal penuh dengan genangan air di sana-sini membuatku agak susah melangkah. Jujur saja, aku tak mau penampilanku jadi berantakan cuma gara-gara genangan air.

Kau bilang aku terlalu memperhatikan penampilan? Haha, tentu saja. Mana mungkin seorang Natsu Dragneel si kapten tim basket Fairy Academy datang ke sekolah acak-acakan—

—walaupun guru-guru terkadang protes dengan rambutku yang berantakan melawan gravitasi seperti ini.

Sebodo amat, toh aku nyaman dengan penampilanku yang seperti ini.

Langkahku terhenti ketika genangan air besar menghalangi langkahku. Pandanganku terkunci dengan bayangan yang terpantul di genangan itu. Aku menyeringai memandangi pantulan diriku.

Setelah puas, aku melanjutkan langkahku lagi.

"Hey, Natsu!"

Mendengar ada yang meneriakkan namaku, aku menghentikan langkahku. Suara itu terlalu keras, jadi mana mungkin aku mengabaikannya, kan? Aku tak mau dikatai tuli oleh orang yang memanggilku itu.

Kalau saja suaranya agak pelan sedikit, aku lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

Aku membalikkan badanku, menatap seseorang yang berlari kearahku. Oh, dia rupanya.

"Seperti biasa, Natsu. Kau keren," ucapnya sambil _nyengir_. Aku menunjukan cengiran khasku ke arahnya. Pemuda ini adalah teman sekelasku. Dia juga cukup populer di kalangan anak-anak kelas, walaupun tak sepopuler diriku.

Dia agak mengidolakan diriku—seperti itulah yang aku dengar. Makanya dia selalu mencoba untuk berhubungan dengan semua orang agar bisa sepertiku yang bisa dengan gampangnya berbaur dengan orang lain.

Katanya sih, seperti itu.

Jujur, aku agak terganggu sih ada yang segitunya mengidolakanku.

"Oh iya, kau familiar sama rumor, kan?"

Ini dia! Aku bisa merasakan ada perasaan yang sedikit aneh mengguncang diriku. Perasaan senang yang selalu aku rasakan jika ada orang yang mengatakan tentang rumor atau semacamnya.

Oke tenang, Natsu, _stay calm_.

Dengan sekejap, tubuhku menjadi bersemangat.

"Hm, memang ada apa?" mendengar aku meresponnya dengan semangat, dia mulai berbicara.

"Ah, tidak. Begini, kau tahu Lucy Heartfilia dari kelas sebelah, kan? Kalian akrab, bukan?"

_Lucy Heartfilia_; salah satu murid Fairy Academy yang terkenal karena kecantikannya yang luar biasa, otaknya yang encer dan juga dia adalah satu-satunya keturunan konglomerat Heartfilia.

Jelas, tidak ada yang tidak mengenalnya. Dia anak yang paling populer seantero sekolah. Aku ragu jika ada yang tidak mengenalnya, pasti orang itu orang yang paling _cupu_ dan _kudet_.

_Cupu, cupu super cupu. Kudet, suuuuuper kudet._

Entah, aku tak punya kata-kata untuk menggambarkan orang yang segitu _kudet_nya sampai tak mengenal Lucy.

Bahkan seorang _hikkikomori__**[1]**_sekalipun pasti akan mengenalnya. Walaupun hanya tahu namanya saja.

Rambut pirang lurus panjang—yang tidak terlalu panjang—tergerai sampai pundaknya, diikat sedikit kesamping dengan pita yang cocok dengan sifatnya yang gampang berbaur dengan semua orang. Ramah, cantik, mata karamel yang lebar dan indah, yang akan menghipnotismu jika kau bertatapan mata dengannya dan bibir mungil berwarna pink pucat seperti kelopak bunga sakura yang manis.

Tubuhnya bagaikan model-model _gravure_ semacam Mirajane Strauss—kakaknya teman masa kecilku. Dan suaranya yang bagaikan suara karakter-karakter anime.

Tak diragukan lagi, kan, alasan dia bisa menjadi jajaran anak paling populer di sekolah.

Ada beberapa alasan kenapa orang berandal _(tapi aku populer, lho, walau tak sepopuler dirinya.)_ sepertiku bisa berhubungan baik dengan orang _supermodel _seperti Lucy.

"Hmm... kami tidak begitu dekat, sih. Memangnya kamu mau tahu apa tentang Lucy?" tanyaku _to the point_.

Saat aku menanyakannya, dia tersenyum malu.

Oh, begitu ya.

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir kalau ada rumor tentang siapa yang Lucy sukai atau dia sudah punya pacar atau belum... yah, seperti itu, lah~"

Seperti dugaanku.

Haha, jelas sekali. Banyak cowok-cowok di sekolah yang selalu ingin tahu tentang ini.

Ah, apa sih yang bagus dari dirinya?

Uhuk, bukan berarti aku tak mau mengakui kelebihan Lucy yang kelewat banyak tadi, ya.

"Aku belum pernah dengar sih tentang itu, Lucy juga tak pernah cerita kepadaku tentang itu. Jadi aku pikir dia belum punya pacar," jawabku ringan sambil melangkah beriringan dengannya.

"...be-begitu kah?"

Aku mengangguk. "_Plus_, kalau dia memang sudah punya pacar, aku yakin rumor seperti itu akan dengan cepatnya menyebar, kan?" aku menunjukan cengiran lebarku lagi.

"Be-benar juga... baiklah!" ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan semangat. Wajahnya menunjukan kepercayaan diri yang sangat tinggi. Mungkin dia berpikir bisa mendapat kesempatan untuk mengambil hati Lucy.

Hah.

Aku meliriknya sekilas, lalu memicingkan mataku. "...ah, tapi," gumamku yang aku yakin bisa di dengar olehnya.

"Kenapa?" ia menolehkan kepalanya, menatapku dengan alis yang bertautan.

Aku melangkah dalam diam, tatapanku lurus ke depan. Ini yang aku tunggu-tunggu. Inilah saatnya aku beraksi.

"A-apa? Ada apa? Kenapa, sih?" tanyanya tak sabaran.

Aku mendengus, "..._well_, ini bukan tentang kehidupan cintanya atau apa, ya. Tapi aku pernah dengar rumor aneh tentang Lucy," gumamku pelan sambil melihat ke sekeliling.

"...eh? Ehh?! Yang benar?! Apa yang kau dengar?" wajahnya penuh dengan antusiasme.

"Yah, ini cerita yang cukup menarik, sih, sebenarnya. Katanya, penirunya si Lucy muncul." Kataku setengah berbisik.

Hah, sebenarnya cerita ini hanya omong kosong belaka, hanya kebohonganku saja. Tapi itulah yang membuatnya menarik.

"A-apa maksudmu dengan peniru?"

"Ah tidak, cerita ini terlalu bodoh, jadi lupakan saja." Kataku acuh lalu mulai melangkah mendahuluinya.

"Tunggu, Natsu! Kau sudah memulainya jadi bisa kau ceritakan, tolong?"

Lihat, kan? Dia terkena umpannya.

Aku menyeringai tipis, lalu menenangkan diriku dan memasang _poker face_ku seakan-akan aku tidak terlalu peduli akan hal ini.

Tenang Natsu, yang terpenting dalam hal _'menyebarkan rumor'_ itu _finishing_nya, kan?

"Oke, oke... tapi, _jangan bilang siapa-siapa_, ya?"

Jangan bilang siapa-siapa. Inilah langkah terakhir dalam menyebarkan sebuah rumor. Namun semua orang pasti akan berpikiran 'Tidak apa-apa jika disebarkan.'

Jika orang tipe sosial seperti dia, aku yakin dia akan memberitahukan hal ini kepada orang lain.

Dengan ini, sebuah rumor akan menyebar dengan cepat sebagai sesuatu yang 'benar-benar terjadi,' walaupun sumbernya tidak jelas asal usulnya.

Heh, menyenangkan.

"Sebenarnya sudah banyak yang menyaksikannya, dan saksi yang paling meyakinkan sih teman sekelasnya Lucy sendiri."

"Um-um!" dia hanya mengangguk-angguk dengan antusias.

"Sewaktu dia pulang larut malam setelah aktivitas klubnya, dia melihat Lucy sedang berjalan kaki ke arah yang sama dengan arah rumahnya dari dalam bis yang ia naiki. Dia merasa ada yang aneh, karena seharusnya arah rumah Lucy berlawanan dengan arah rumahnya, jadi dia mengirim sms ke Lucy."

"...terus?"

"Dia kirim begini 'Hei, Lucy, apa yang kau lakukan?' lalu tak lama datang balasan dari Lucy. Dia balas 'Apa? Aku sedang belajar di rumah.'" Aku menoleh ke arahnya, melihat wajahnya yang sangat antusias mendengarku.

Hahaha, menarik.

"...mungkinkah, Lucy berbohong?" tanyanya ragu.

"Tapi tetangganya bilang, Lucy memang sedang berada di rumahnya, belajar. Bahkan tetangganya itu sempat belajar bersama di kamarnya Lucy."

"..."

Dia terdiam mendengarku, wajahnya seperti sedang berpikir.

Aku yang melihatnya hanya bisa menyeringai tipis. "Yah, cerita ini sudah beredar lama sih, makanya ada rumor tentang _peniru_nya Lucy." Ucapku santai.

"Masa sih? Aku masih tak percaya." Gumamnya, lalu ia menatapku dengan tatapan mata yang berbinar, penasaran dengan jawabanku.

"Siapa yang tahu? Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti tentang hal-hal mistis seperti itu. Tapi kalau banyak saksinya, tak mungkin kan itu hanya cerita bohong?"

Aku melihatnya mengangguk pelan sambil mengusap dagunya lewat ekor mataku. "...yah, aku pikir juga begitu," ucapnya.

"_Well_, ini memang bukan hal yang gampang dipercaya, sih." Ucapku dengan nada acuh lalu melangkahkan kakiku agak cepat, meninggalkan dia yang terlihat masih berpikir.

Jauh dalam hatiku, aku tak henti-hentinya tertawa.

Tak lama kemudian, aku melihat gerbang hitam di depanku—gerbang Fairy Academy dengan senyum sumringah di wajahku.

Aku yakin hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan—untukku, tentu saja.

* * *

Setelah pelajaran pertama pagi ini usai, kelasku sangat berisik, seperti yang sudah kuduga. Mereka membicarakan tentang rumor yang baru aku sebar tadi pagi.

Rumor tentang Lucy yang mereka sendiri tak tahu dari mana asal rumor itu.

Dan mereka tak tahu kalau rumor itu hanya karangan belaka.

Rumor kali ini menyebar dengan sangat cepat, di luar dugaanku. Dan yang aku lakukan sekarang hanya menghela napas, mencoba untuk tidak ikut campur dalam urusan kelas.

Kalau bisa, aku ingin bermain basket saja di lapangan. Sayang sekali, hujan yang sedari tadi mengguyur tak kunjung berhenti.

Saat pelajaran tadi, tak henti-hentinya gulungan surat berantai menyebar di kelas. Biasanya hanya satu surat yang disebar. Namun kali ini, sampai enam surat.

Karena aku sudah tahu apa isi surat-surat itu, aku melemparnya lagi tanpa membukanya sedikitpun. Heh, itu membuatku merasa seperti paranormal.

Hehe, menyenangkan.

Mungkin terlalu tiba-tiba, namun akan aku beritahukan sekarang. Hobiku adalah membuat 'cerita palsu' tentang murid-murid di sekolahku.

Terdengar aneh? Tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Aku mendengar beberapa ocehan yang keluar dari mulut para gadis yang berkumpul membentuk kelompok.

"Aku juga melihatnya,"

"Walaupun dia murid teladan, dia pasti punya keinginan untuk keluar malam, kan?"

"Aku ingin tahu yang mana Lucy yang penipu,"

Aku menahan tawaku, lalu menenggelamkan wajahku ke dalam lipatan kedua tanganku di atas meja. Sudah ku duga, mereka membicarakan Lucy.

"—Lucy... dia pasti akan sangat marah," batinku.

* * *

**-to be continued-**

**[1] Hikkikomori: **Sebutan untuk orang yang menarik diri untuk bersosialisasi di lingkungan sekitarnya.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Haaai! Lama tak berjumpaa~ maaf ya, updatenya lama. Soalnya, tiba-tiba kehilangan feels uvu; /jduk

Oke, chapter pertama dari fanfic ini. _Full of Natsu's point of view!_

Hehe, aku gak banyak omong, deh...

Bagi yang review pakai _ffn account_, review sudah ku balas lewat PM, ya, silahkan di cek :3

Jadi di sini aku cuma mau balas untuk yang pakai guest account.

* * *

**Hanna**: HUAHAHAH, sasuga lo emang, Han. /jduk. Iya, Juvia, tapi dia munculnya masih lamaaa~ oke, makasih reviewnya, beb!

**Guest**: ini sudah update XD makasih reviewnya! Iya, memang hitori kakurenbo kok hehehe

* * *

Oke, sekian deh yaaa~

Reviewnya ditunggu loh hehehe.

Salam Hangat,

**Nacchan.**


	3. Natsu: One-Man Hide and Seek II

Aku mendengar beberapa ocehan yang keluar dari mulut para gadis yang berkumpul membentuk kelompok.

"Aku juga melihatnya,"

"Walaupun dia murid teladan, dia pasti punya keinginan untuk keluar malam, kan?"

"Aku ingin tahu yang mana Lucy yang penipu,"

Aku menahan tawaku, lalu menenggelamkan wajahku ke dalam lipatan kedua tanganku di atas meja. Sudah ku duga, mereka membicarakan Lucy.

"—Lucy... dia pasti akan sangat marah," batinku.

* * *

_A Fairy Tail Fanfiction_

**Demise Game**

Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail** (c) **Mashima Hiro**

**Shuuen no Shiori Project** (c) **Shuuen Staff (150P, Suzumu)**

**Chapter 2  
**

**Natsu**: One-man Hide and Seek II ~Innocent Longing~

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, tepat saat bel baru saja selesai berbunyi, murid-murid di kelasku merapikan barang-barang bawaan mereka. Selesai memberi salam pada guru, sebagian dari mereka tak langsung pulang ke rumah. Beberapa dari mereka lebih memilih bermain-main, sekadar mengobrol, _hangout_ bersama teman mereka, ada juga yang memang memiliki jadwal ekstrakurikuler—sama seperti diriku.

Bukan, kali ini bukan jadwal ekstrakurikuler basket, kok. Setelah menyapa salam yang dilontarkan beberapa anak, aku bergegas menuruni tangga, mengganti sepatuku di koridor lalu menuju gedung sekolah lama yang berada di belakang gedung baru yang kini lebih sering digunakan untuk kegiatan belajar mengajar.

Oh ya, bukan berarti juga gedung itu terbengkalai, lho. Sesekali lantai pertama gedung itu digunakan untuk kegiatan klub seperti klub teater atau kesenian.

Namun hari ini kedua klub itu tak punya jadwal, jadi gedung itu sudah jelas kosong, kan?

Aku berjalan santai menuju gedung sekolah lama itu, melewati lapangan sepak bola yang ramai digunakan untuk kegiatan klub. Sesekali mereka yang ada di sana menyapaku ramah. Aku berjalan terus melewati taman belakang sekolah. Tak lama, terlihatlah gedung sekolah lama yang bangunannya masih sebagian besar menggunakan material kayu.

Aku memasuki gedung tua itu, lalu menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai dua. Aku berjalan melewati koridor kosong yang dipenuhi cahaya kemerah-merahan karena pancaran sinar matahari yang sudah lelah menyinari seharian.

Oke, apanya yang menyinari seharian, coba? Lah, hujannya saja baru reda tadi, kok.

Iya iya, lupakan saja.

Aku menghentikan langkahku tepat di depan pintu hitam dengan palang bertuliskan 'Ruang Musik' tepat menggantung di atas pintu. Aku membuka kenop pintu perlahan. Saat pintu itu telah terbuka sepenuhnya, aku bisa melihat beberapa wajah yang familiar sudah berkumpul di dalam.

Aku menghela napas pelan lalu menunjukkan cengiran khasku pada mereka. "Hai." Sapaku.

Aku melangkah masuk dan meletakkan tas yang aku bawa di atas meja guru. Aku melirik sebentar ke luar melewati jendela, suara sorakan klub sepak bola masih terdengar jelas.

"Bukan cuma 'hai', tahu! Aku tak peduli dengan selera burukmu itu. Tapi bisakah kau berhenti menggunakan orang untuk topikmu?"

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang kini sudah berkacang pinggang di depanku. Raut wajahnya bisa dilihat sangat kesal. Hahaha, jelas saja, Natsu.

Aku tahu apa yang ia marahkan, tapi aku memilih untuk pura-pura tak tahu. "...maksudmu apa?" ujarku riang dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Jangan belagak seperti kau tak tahu apa-apa!" teriaknya.

Dengan menahan amarah yang membuncah dalam dirinya, ia mendekatiku dengan masih berkacak pinggang. Ya, dialah Lucy Heartfilia, sang primadona sekolah. Normalnya, dia adalah murid teladan yang ramah dan ceria dengan siapapun. Namun sekarang, di dalam kelas ini, dia tak seperti itu.

"Ah, jangan menuduh yang bukan-bukan, dong. Aku kan hanya bercanda." Ujarku santai.

Lucy tambah menatapku kesal. Ia memicingkan matanya lalu menggeram. "Kau ini..."

Aku menyeringai, lalu mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku di depan wajahku. Dengan sedikit tertawa aku mulai menjahilinya lagi.

"Jika orang lain melihat kau seperti ini, mereka malah mengira kau seorang impostor, loh."

"Aku serius! Jika kau tak hentikan ini semua sekarang—"

"—Tapi, Juvia pikir, keren juga kalau Lucy-san punya dua sifat," sebuah suara pelan memotong ucapan Lucy yang kini sedang memojokkan diriku pada papan tulis yang ada di belakangku dengan meremas kerahku.

Orang itu adalah Juvia Lockser. Salah satu member klub—atau lebih bisa kusebut sebagai perkumpulan—ini. Rambut biru gelap yang lumayan panjang, bergelombang yang ia tutupi dengan topi bundar hitam berbulu putih. Badan langsing dengan tinggi normal rata-rata siswi sekolah ini.

Yah kira-kira begitulah penampilannya.

"Dua sifat... kau seperti mengataiku punya kepribadian ganda," gerutu Lucy yang sudah melepaskan cengkraman mautnya pada kerah bajuku.

Aku membenarkan pakaianku dan letak syalku yang sedikit menggeser karena kejadian tadi. Oh, _no_! Syalku kusut—oke, tidak penting.

"Yah, jujur saja... memang ada saat-saat kau seperti mempunyai kepribadian ganda, Lucy-san." Jawab Juvia dengan entengnya memberikan senyum manis pada Lucy. Orang ini terlalu jujur atau bagaimana, sih?

Dengan desahan berat, Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya, menyerah, lalu kembali ke bangku tempat semula ia duduk.

"Pfft... seperti biasa, Lucy punya _soft spot_ untuk Juvia, ya~" ujar seseorang dengan nada mengejek.

"Argh, diamlah, Gray!"

Gray Fullbuster, yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan kami yang sedang ribut kini mulai angkat bicara. Rambut _raven_ berantakan, mata yang seperti orang mengantuk, yah itulah dia. Dengan kebiasaannya yang suka melepas pakaian tanpa sadar—ataupun sedang sadar—dia bisa masuk ke jajaran _cowok-cowok kece_ sekolahan. _Please_, apanya yang bagus dari si stripper ini?!

Oke, aku akui wajahnya memang di atas rata-rata, dan tatapan matanya bisa membius kalian para cewek yang tak kuat iman.

Cih, mana kantung muntah, mana?!

Gray ini termasuk salah satu dari beberapa teman masa kecilku selain Erza, Lisanna dan saudara-saudaranya.

Walaupun kami sering berantam, tapi bagaimanapun juga dia temanku. Aku tak bisa benar-benar membencinya walaupun dia menyebalkan.

"Toh, Natsu juga tak sepenuhnya menyebarkan kebohongan, 'kan?" ujarnya santai sembari bangun dari duduknya—di atas meja barisan agak ke belakang—menuju tempat kami berkumpul, di depan meja guru.

"Itu benar, toh rumor tadi juga cocok dengan kegiatan kita." Timpalku tak kalah santai sembari duduk pada bangku tepat di depan Lucy.

Lucy mendecih ringan lalu menatapku sinis. "Kegiatan klub? Apanya yang kegiatan?! Dan kau, Gray, pakai bajumu!" omelnya lagi sembari memijit keningnya.

Aku hanya bisa meringis dan Gray sibuk mencari seragamnya yang entah hilang kemana.

Pada pandangan pertama, mungkin semua orang bisa melihat kami semua sangat tak cocok jika berkumpul bersama. Namun, kami punya satu kesamaan. Yang tak bisa dibilang normal sama sekali. Kami semua penggila rumor ekstrim, atau lebih dikategorikan sebagai hal-hal gaib atau legenda kota.

'Wanita berkepala dua,' atau 'Manusia berkepala anjing,'

Saat kami membicarakan rumor-rumor seperti itu, kami berempat selalu berkumpul di gedung sekolah tua ini.

Ah, bukan, perkumpulan kami bukanlah klub, asosiasi atau apapun yang kau katakan. Kami hanya berkumpul untuk mendiskusikan hal-hal aneh tersebut. Kami bahkan tak menetapkan tanggal pasti untuk bertemu di sini, dan perkumpulan ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dibilang 'pertemuan rutin'. Bukan.

Entahlah, namun aku nyaman dengan semua ini.

"...ngomong-ngomong, aku punya sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku akhir-akhir ini," ujarku tiba-tiba. "Mungkin hanya halusinasiku, sih... tapi mungkin saja sesuatu yang tak wajar." Lanjutku sembari mengusap dagu.

"Sesuatu yang tak wajar?" dengan nada penasaran, Lucy menggeser kursinya hingga ia bisa menatapku dengan jelas.

Aku mengangguk untuk menanggapi pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Lucy. "Yep, setiap bangun pagi, aku selalu merasakan tatapan seseorang yang sedang mengamatiku."

"Kau yakin? Mungkin saja keluargamu?" ujar Lucy sedikit tak percaya.

Aku menatap langsung ke matanya, mencoba meyakininya. "Tidak mungkin. Kau tahu sendiri ayahku ada di luar kota. Jadi tak ada orang lain selain diriku di rumah. Sendirian."

Lucy mengangguk pelan lalu menggaruk pipinya dan memutar bola matanya, layaknya orang yang sedang mencari jawaban.

Aku menunduk lalu mengusap daguku lagi, seperti si detektif cilik yang sedang menganalisa sesuatu. Siapa namanya? _Conon_? _Canon_? Ah sudahlah.

"Hmm... jadi, seperti ada yang melihatmu dari luar?" ujar Lucy tak lama kemudian yang langsung aku balas dengan gelengan ringan.

"Bukan... seperti apa, ya... aku merasa seperti diperhatikan dari belakang. Namun, saat aku menoleh aku tak mendapati siapapun. Dan hal ini terjadi sangat sering."

"Hee..." gumam Lucy pelan.

—Hal ini, pada kenyataannya adalah sebuah kisah nyata yang aku alami sendiri.

Dan juga, mereka tak menganggap aku sedang bercanda. Bahkan Lucy, yang telah menjadi korban subjek rumor yang selalu aku sebar juga berpikir dengan serius tentang hal ini.

Intinya, orang-orang ini tahu bagaimana cara menikmati rumor. Dan hal inilah yang membuatku nyaman berdiskusi bersama mereka. Atau mungkin hanya karena kami punya banyak waktu luang untuk memikirkan hal-hal semacam ini?

Hahaha, entahlah.

"Mungkin yang mengamatimu sesuatu seperti _'Zashiki-warashi'__**[1]**_...?" gumam Gray yang kini telah memakai seragamnya dengan lengkap.

"Jika itu _'Mearry-san'__**[2]**_ kau pasti dapat panggilan telepon, 'kan?" timpal Lucy lagi.

"Tapi yang Juvia dengar, _Mearry-san_ sekarang lebih sering menggunakan SMS, e-mail atau media sosial," ujar Juvia yang berdiri di sebelah Gray yang sedang duduk pada bangku yang berada tepat di sampingku.

"Haaah..." aku menghela napas panjang. "Ada satu hal lagi yang mengganggu pikiranku." Lanjutku sembari melipat tanganku di atas meja yang berada di depan Lucy.

"Apa?" tanya Lucy.

Aku melirik satu-satu orang yang berada dalam ruangan luas ini. "Waktu itu, kita melakukan ritual _Kokkuri-san_, kan? Kita bertiga: Lucy, Gray dan aku."

"_Yeah,_" gumam Gray sembari mengangguk ringan.

"Hari berikutnya, aku mulai merasakan ada yang menatapku... itu sebabnya, aku pikir hal ini ada hubungannya dengan _'Bookmark of Demise'_ yang kita cari. Itu yang aku pikirkan, sih..."

Semua terdiam, lama. Mungkin mereka sedang mencerna atau bahkan mencoba menyambung-nyambungkan apa yang aku omongkan barusan. Tak ada satupun yang mengeluarkan suara. Sampai—

"Hey, Natsu." Panggil Gray. Aku menolehkan pandanganku pada Gray yang kini menautkan alisnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah lama memikirkan ini, sih. Kau hanya jenius dalam hal berbau rumor, ya?"

Sialan. Aku berdiri dari tempatku duduk dan menarik kerahnya. "Apaan sih? Ngajak berantem, ya?!" teriakku tepat di depan wajah Gray.

"Gue kan ngomongin kenyataan! Berantem? Sini, siapa takut!" tantang Gray yang juga menarik kerahku. Bisa dilihat hawa-hawa merah bercampur biru telah tersebar di antara kami berdua.

"Gray-sama, kau harus menang!" oke, sekarang aku mulai berpikir bahwa gadis bernama Juvia ini sedikit tak waras.

"Kalian berdua, tenanglah." Lucy mengancam kami dengan aura gelapnya yang sukses membuat kami bergidik. Yah, aku akui... selain Erza, yang dapat menghentikan kami hanyalah Lucy seorang.

Aku kembali ke tempatku duduk, begitu juga Gray.

"_Bookmark of Demise,_ ya._"_ ujarku. Suasana kembali menegang. Tentu saja, alasan kenapa tiba-tiba tegang begini karena _Bookmark of Demise_ yang sedang kami perbincangkan, dan mungkin karena arti dari nama itu sendiri.

Cerita ini bisa digolongkan sebagai cerita hantu sekolah. Tak ditemukan di situs pencarian manapun dan rumor asli cerita ini hanya beredar di lingkungan sekolah saja.

Menurut rumornya, _'Book of Demise'_ dan _'Bookmark of Demise'_ disembunyikan di lingkungan sekolah ini. Namun tak ada yang tahu pasti di mana buku dan pembatasnya itu disembunyikan. Dalam buku itu, katanya, terdapat banyak sekali rumor, hal gaib dan legenda kota yang tertulis. Dan jika kita membuka halaman yang ada pembatas bukunya, legenda kota atau rumor yang kita lihat pada halaman itu akan menjadi kenyataan.

Kami tak hanya asal mendengar kisah tentang hal itu. Ada suatu alasan yang membuat rumor itu begitu spesial dan beda dari yang lain.

Dan kami yakin, buku dan pembatasnya itu pasti ada.

* * *

Sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu, tahun di mana gedung tua ini menjadi tak terpakai, kasus pembunuhan yang tak bisa dijelaskan terjadi di sekolah ini. Pembunuhan ini adalah fakta yang bisa dibuktikan dalam surat kabar pada waktu itu—kau bisa mencari artikelnya dalam perpustakaan kota ataupun perpustakaan sekolah ini sendiri.

Tak peduli kau bertanya pada guru-guru, bahkan memaksa mereka untuk menjawab sekalipun, mereka pasti hanya menjawab dengan jawaban yang samar. Namun, di kalangan murid-murid sekolah ini, kejadian itu termasuk kisah yang begitu populer yang pasti akan kau dengar setidaknya sekali dalam seumur hidup.

Alasan kenapa kejadian seperti itu menjadi begitu populer di kalangan murid-murid, walaupun telah terjadi lama sekali, karena cerita ini diceritakan turun temurun bagai cerita hantu.

—Insiden itu terjadi... karena mereka menemukan _'Bookmark of Demise'_.

Dengan ini, rumor tentang 'Bookmark of Demise' sering disangkut pautkan dengan kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, mungkin karena hal inilah kami menjadi gila akan rumor. Entahlah. Yah, memecahkan misteri tentang _'Bookmark of Demise'_ adalah tujuan utama kami. Saat kami mulai mencari info tentang rumor ini, kami menemukan sebuah buku catatan yang sudah lusuh di gedung sekolah tua ini seminggu yang lalu. Buku catatan itu seperti diari pertukaran siswa yang pernah menggunakan gedung ini. Saat kami membaca isi buku itu, kami menyadari sesuatu—

—Buku ini adalah buku diari pertukaran mereka yang telah meninggal sepuluh tahun lalu.

Terbukti, sepertinya mereka memang sekumpulan siswa yang suka menumpulkan legenda kota dan rumor seperti kami. Yang tertulis dalam buku catatan itu adalah rumor-rumor lama yang aku pun sama sekali tak ingat bahwa rumor seperti itu pernah ada.

Dan di dalamnya juga tertulis cara-cara untuk mendapatkan _'Book of Demise' _dan _'Bookmark of Demise'_.

'_Dengan aturan tertentu'_, melakukan _Kokkuri-san_, dan kami akan bisa mendapatkan buku dan pembatasnya tersebut.

Sayangnya, catatan setelah hari di mana mereka melakukan ritual untuk mendapatnya benda-benda tersebut dihancurkan dan kami tak bisa membacanya. Tapi yang kami tahu, buku dan pembatas tersebut benar-benar ada.

"Lagipula, upaya Kokkuri-san kita yang waktu itu sepertinya gagal," ujarku tiba-tiba yang sukses menarik perhatian seluruh mata yang ada di kelas ini.

"Gagal?" gumam Lucy pelan sembari menatapku heran.

Aku mengangguk. "Kita tak mendapatkan 'Book of Demise' dan 'Bookmark of Demise'-nya, 'kan?"

"Memang benar, kita juga waktu itu tak melakukan persis seperti apa yang tertuliskan dalam buku catatan itu, tapi..."

Perkataan Gray membuat seisi kelas hening sekali lagi. Dan tentunya, mereka tahu apa yang akan aku katakan setelah ini.

"Ayo lakukan sekali lagi."

Benar, aku mengatakannya. Semua orang menatapku. Mungkin aku yang hanya salah sangka, tapi aku melihat mereka menatapku dengan tatapan penuh harap.

* * *

Jadi, kami memulai ritual _Kokkuri-san_. Cara untuk melakukannya tak jauh berbeda dari _Kokkuri-san_ yang umum dilakukan. Pada selembar kertas putih ukuran A3, gambarlah sebuah gerbang kuil di tengah dan tuliskan 'Ya' dan 'Tidak' di masing-masing sisi gerbang tersebut. Di bawahnya, tuliskanlah lima puluh huruf _hiragana_ dan angka satu sampai sepuluh. Untuk koin, kami menggunakan koin sepuluh yen yang aku punya.

Semua menempatkan jari telunjuknya masing-masing pada tengah-tengah koin. Memang agak susah karena koin itu terlalu kecil. Sebelumnya, kami menutup tirai jendela dan membiarkan ruangan gelap dengan satu-satunya sumber cahaya berasal dari televisi kelas yang kami nyalakan, dan kami memulai ritual ini.

"_Kokkuri-san, Kokkuri-san_, jika Anda telah datang, maka bergeraklah ke 'ya'." Uang koin sepuluh yen itu bergerak ke arah 'ya' tertulis tepat setelah aku memberi perintah.

Terakhir kali kami melakukan ritual _Kokkuri-san_, kami hanya berhenti sampai di sini karena terlalu takut untuk melanjutkan.

"Nah, _Kokkuri-san_, silahkan kembali ke gerbang." Perintahku lagi, uang koin itu kembali tepat ke tengah-tengah gerbang.

Aku melirik satu-satu mereka yang duduk tepat membentuk persegi, saling hadap-berhadapan satu sama lain mengelilingi sebuah meja kecil yang sedang kami gunakan.

Aku menarik napas panjang, "Selanjutnya, kalian akan bertanya bergiliran. Nah, untuk memulai, seseorang cobalah tanyakan sesuatu." Ujarku.

Lucy menguk ludahnya, lalu mulai membuka suara. "Oke, itu... apakah tadi malam Natsu memakan sesuatu yang terbuat dari daging?"

Aku menatap Lucy heran. "Apa maksudmu dengan pertanyaan itu?"

"I-itu satu-satunya yang terlintas di pikiranku, tahu!" sangkal Lucy dengan semburat merah tipis terlukis di wajahnya.

"Ah, koinnya mulai bergerak," ujar Gray antusias. Aku bisa melihat koin itu bergerak menuju 'ya' yang berada di sisi kanan gerbang.

"Jadi... apa yang kau makan?"

Aku menatap Lucy, "Hamburger steak. Yah, itu benar, jadi sekarang giliranku. _Kokkuri-san, Kokkuri-san_, silahkan kembali ke gerbang." Aku menarik napas.

"_Kokkuri-san_, Apakah Lucy naksir seseorang?" tanyaku yang langsung mengundang tatapan maut dari Lucy.

"Tunggu! Itu pertanyaan macam apa?!" protes Lucy yang sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya—tanpa melepas jari telunjuknya dari koin.

"Lucy-san tenanglah," ujar Juvia menenangkan Lucy.

Lucy hanya bisa mendesah lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Koin sepuluh yen itu perlahan-lahan bergerak menuju sisi kanan gerbang, yang berarti menunjukkan jawaban 'ya'. Aku menyeringai.

"Jadi, 'ya'? Hmm..." gumamku pelan.

Lucy menatapku sengit. "Natsu! Jika kau memang benar-benar bertanya, kenapa reaksimu seperti itu?!" teriaknya.

Aku menggaruk hidungku yang sedikit gatal. "Yah, setelah kupikir-pikir, aku tak terlalu tertarik... jadi, yah... oh, _Kokkuri-san, Kokkuri-san_, silahkan kembali ke gerbang."

"...! Ah, sekarang giliran Juvia!"

—Seperti inilah kami melakukan ritual Kokkuri-san. Namun, pada akhirnya kami gagal. Apalagi, kami telah terjerumus pada hal yang sangat menakutkan.

Kami... terlibat dalam _Demise Game_ yang mengerikan.

* * *

Hari berikutnya, _mood_-ku sangat hancur dikarenakan kurangnya waktu tidurku semalam. Apakah karena kami melakukan hal _'itu'_ kemarin?

Kemarin, sepulang sekolah, aku merasa diperhatikan lebih parah dari biasanya. Aku melangkah ke kamarku dan menatap _handphone_ku yang bertuliskan '_no signal_' dikarenakan gelombang radio. Aku melempar asal tasku lalu merangkak ke dalam selimut. Berbaring sambil memeluk kedua lututku.

Saat itu juga aku merasakan ditatap dan diperhatikan yang lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Jadi, aku keluar dari selimutku untuk mengecek keadaan sekitar. Keringat dingin memenuhi pelipisku, tanganku bergetar hebat.

Apa ini, kenapa... apakah ini takut?

Tidak mungkin. Untuk apa aku takut, ya, kan?

Aku meraih remot TV yang terletak di atas meja di samping tempat tidurku. Aku menyalakannya dan memencet tombol saluran secara acak, mematikannya lagi, menyalakannya lagi, lalu masuk ke dalam selimutku lagi. Aku mengulangi kegiatan ini berkali-kali.

—sampai aku sadar, ternyata hari telah berganti.

"He~y, Natsu!"

Ketika aku baru tiba di loker sepatu untuk mengganti sepatuku, seperti biasa, aku mendengar suara yang memanggilku dengan nada keras.

Orang itu lagi, ya, dia. Teman sekelasku.

Dia mungkin hanya ingin bertanya tentang beberapa hal, seperti biasa, tapi aku sedang tak ingin meladeninya.

"Ada apa? Aku sedang tak enak badan sekarang, jadi—"

"Hm, apa itu?" kata-kataku terpotong tepat saat dia menunjuk sesuatu yang terjatuh dari lokerku.

_[Peraturan ke-4: Perintah Kokkuri-san akan dikirimkan melalui surat.]_

Aku tahu, pasti akan terjadi sesuatu yang sangat buruk. Aku tahu, surat itu... ya, surat yang membawa bencana besar.

Dia menunduk lalu mengambil surat itu dari lantai. Aku merebutnya, namun tak bisa, ia terlalu cepat.

Sial, sial, sial, sial!

"Oh! Mungkinkah ini surat cinta?!" teriaknya begitu bersemangan sembari membolak-balikkan surat itu di tangannya.

"...O-oi!"

"Waah~ Natsu, ini dari siapa?"

"Hentikan itu, kembalikan!"

"Oh, ayolah, biarkan aku mengintip isinya sedikit, ya?"

Aku terdiam melihat dia mulai membuka tutup amplop putih tersebut. Aku mendengus, detak jantungku tak karuan. Bagaimana ini?

Tapi... siapa tahu surat itu bukan dari Kokkuri-san, 'kan?

_[Peraturan ke-7: Jika perintah diperlihatkan kepada orang yang tidak terlibat dalam permainan, orang itu akan mati.]_

Aku sedikit tersentak. Iya, aku masih ingat betul peraturan Demise Game yang diberitahukan kemarin. Aku masih ingat betul.

Tapi, apakah hal seperti itu benar-benar nyata? Tak ada yang tahu jika belum dipastikan dengan mata kepalamu sendiri, 'kan?

Setelah berpikir sebentar, aku mendengus lagi. "...baiklah, tapi... _jangan bilang siapa-siapa_, ya?" gumamku.

Ia tampak begitu senang dan langsung dengan brutalnya membuka surat itu dan membacanya. Namun, wajahnya berubah total, keringat dingin memenuhi pelipisnya. Wajahnya pucat, matanya membulat sempurna. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu yang aku sendiri tak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ia terdiam beberapa saat.

"...a-apa ini?"

Ia lalu mengembalikan suratku dengan tangan bergetar dan lemas. Jantungku berdebar lebih kencang.

Kenapa, kenapa, kenapa?! Apa yang tertulis dalam surat itu?

"H-Hey!" aku memanggil teman sekelasku yang langsung meninggalkanku setelah menyerahkan suratnya padaku. Namun, ia tak bergeming, ia terus berjalan lemas menjauhiku seperti orang ling-lung.

—Dan kemudian, insiden tubuh terbelah dua mengerikan itu terjadi pada saat istirahat siang.

Tidak salah lagi, dia telah melihat surat yang seharusnya diberikan padaku. Seperti peraturan permainan kematian ini, karena dia orang luar yang bukan anggota permainan, dia akan mati.

...!

Tidak salah lagi, kejadian ini benar-benar nyata!

* * *

Sekolah diliburkan selama seminggu dan semenjak itu aku terus mengurung diriku di kamar. Karena aku terus mengurung diri, Ayahku yang baru pulang semalam terus mengkhawatirkanku. Namun, karena Ia tahu bahwa salah satu teman sekelasku meninggal, ia memilih untuk tidak terlalu menggangguku.

Selama beberapa hari berada di dalam kamar, aku hanya duduk di pojok ruangan sambil terus-menerus mengacak-acak rambut. aku terus menanyai diriku sendiri.

Apakah aku yang membunuhnya?

Dia mati karena kesalahanku?

Apakah benda itu benar-benar ada?! _Bookmark of Demise_—

**KLOTAK!**

Sebuah suara seperti benda berat yang jatuh menggema di seluruh ruangan, mengagetkanku. Aku, yang masih dalam keadaan sedikit ling-lung, melihat ke seluruh ruangan, mencari darimana suara itu berasal.

Di tengah ruangan, aku melihat buku hitam legam yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya dengan sebuah pembatas buku bergambar kucing yang berwarna hitam juga.

...!

Apa-apaan ini?!

"Bukunya—" wajahku pucat pasi sekarang. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisku. Badanku bergetar hebat. Aku menggunakan kedua tanganku untuk menutup mulutku agar orang lain tak mendengar teriakanku tadi.

"Be-benar-benar ada..."

Memori tentang hal-hal yang terjadi kemarin berputar dalam kepalaku. Aku bisa melihat jelas kejadian teman sekelasku yang mati karena tubuhnya terbelah dua. Aku bergetar, lagi. Apa-apaan ini...

"**UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" **Seketika aku meraih handphoneku lalu langsung masuk ke dalam selimutku. Aku meringkuk ketakutan sambil menutuk kedua telingaku.

"_Stay calm… stay calm… stay calm... stay... calm..."_ gumamku untuk meredakan degupan jantungku yang semakin menggila.

Aku terus mengulang-ulang kata-kata itu untuk diriku sendiri. Hanya mengulanginya, terus menerus.

Aku meraih handphoneku dan langsung membuka menu pesan teks. Aku mengetik tentang apa yang aku rasakan sekarang. Aku mengetik, terus, terus, sampai perasaanku membaik. Aku menyimpannya ke folder _draft_ yang hampir penuh karena pesan teks yang aku simpan terlalu banyak.

* * *

—_How much time had passed, I wonder?_

Apakah aku tertidur? Ah, apakah itu suara hujan? Terang? Apakah itu petir?

Aku tak meyakini diriku sendiri, aku tetap berada dalam selimutku. "Apakah... hanya mimpi?" gumamku pelan. Itu adalah kalimat yang aku pikirkan ketika mendengar suara hujan. Aku akhirnya memilih bangun dari tempat tidurku, menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhku.

"Fuu..." aku masih duduk di atas tempat tidurku, mendesah cukup keras sehingga aku dapat mendengar desahanku sendiri. Mungkinkah ini desahan kelegaan?

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

Sekali lagi, tubuhku menegang karena suara statis yang berasal dari televisi. Aku langsung menoleh kearah televisi yang aku belakangi. Di sana terpampang layar berwarna-warni tanpa saluran.

Dan aku pikir, suara hujan tadi berasal dari TV ini. Dan, cahaya yang aku pikir petir juga berasal dari TV ini.

Aku tahu, seingatku hal ini memang berkaitan dengan _Bookmark of Demise_. Ini adalah saluran spesial yang akan mengumumkan korban yang jatuh dalam permainan kematian dan siapa korban selanjutnya.

Aku pikir itu hanyalah sebuah rumor—

Aku masih tak percaya hal ini benar-benar terjadi.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz." suara statis itu kembali terdengar dengan disusul pergantian gambar pada layar televisi. Gambar berwarna dominan oranye seperti langit pada sore hari dan tiang-tiang listrik berwarna hitam.

_"Selamat malam. Ini adalah siaran khusus, kami akan mengumumkan para korban sejauh ini."_

_"Orang yang melihat ponsel sambil berjalan hari ini."_  
_"Orang yang menyimpan boneka kucing di kamarnya karena hidupnya terlalu kesepian."_  
_"Orang yang merasa lelah setelah berjalan 10.000 langkah."_  
_"Orang yang mengintip surat milik orang lain."_

Tenggorokanku tercekat, aku menyandarkan punggungku yang bergetar ke tembok yang ada tepat di belakangku. Jantungku memburu lagi, keringat dingin terus mengucur dari pelipisku. Wajahku pucat pasi, tangan dan kakiku pun terasa dingin.

_"Selanjutnya, kami akan membacakan korban yang berjatuhan esok hari."  
"Orang yang berbicara dengan seseorang secara langsung tentang sesuatu yang ingin ia ketahui."  
"Orang yang mengabaikan perintah."  
"Orang yang bolos sekolah dan bermain sendirian."_

Napasku kembali memburu, mataku melebar seakan melihat hantu, wajahku makin pucat.

_"—Orang yang saat ini pucat pasi."_

...!

_"Orang-orang ini adalah korban yang berjatuhan esok hari. Kami berdoa untuk kebahagiaan Anda di dunia berikutnya... selamat malam."_

Suara monoton penyiar siaran khusus tadi terhenti. Rasanya seperti deja vu. Cara orang itu menyampaikan berita benar-benar dingin dan tak manusiawi. Angin kencang tiba-tiba masuk melewati ventilasi kamarku yang menyebabkan _Book of Demise_ terbuka dan mengeluarkan desiran halus saat satu-persatu halamannya terbuka dan terhenti pada halaman di mana pembatas buku bergambar kucing hitam itu berada.

_[One-man Hide and Seek; Author: Natsu Dragneel]_

"_One-man hide and seek?_" gumamku pelan. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah hampir seminggu semenjak aku mendapatkan surat itu. Dan besok tepat seminggu setelah kejadian kelam itu terjadi.

"Fu...fufufufu..."

_[Peraturan ke-5: Kau akan diberikan waktu satu minggu untuk memenuhi perintah dari Kokkuri-san.]_

"Fufu... Hahahahahaha!" aku tertawa sarkatis, lalu menatap lekat-lekat tulisan yang ada di dalam buku itu. Aku menyeringai.

"Akan aku lakukan, _One-man hide and seek_." Gumamku.

Menarik, aku tak akan mati di sini. Jika aku berhasil, aku tak akan mati. Aku yakin aku pasti bisa.

Aku mengeluarkan surat yang tertimbun di dalam tasku dan menyiapkan barang-barang yang tertulis di surat itu untuk beraksi.

* * *

_**To be continued**_

* * *

_**Footnote:**_

_**[1] Zashiki-warashi**_**: Semacam hantu yang biasa berkeliaran di dalam rumah. Biasanya suka mengganggu anak kecil.**

_**[2]Mearry-san**_**: Dari Mearry-san's Phone. Cerita hantu Jepang yang jika mendapat telepon dari Mearry, dikatakan orang itu akan mati.**

* * *

_**Afterwords:**_

Hola! Nacchandroid kembali lagi, hahaha. Maaf, ya updatenya lama... bayarannya ini deh diriku kasih chapter yang panjaaaaang :'D

Kali ini udah masuk ke konflik dalam sudut pandang Natsu, lho. Bagaimana jadinya, ya?

Oh iya, mungkin ada beberapa salah paham dalam chapter yang lalu, ya... begini... orang yang ngobrol sama Natsu di jalan itu bukan Gray, beda lagi... dan, ya, dia adalah tokoh yang mati dalam prolog, maaf, ya :'D

Nah, mulai dari chapter ini dan selanjutnya, hubungannya dengan prolog bakal banyak banget. Jadi, jangan males-males ngelirik prolog kalau gak mau bingung, ya. Hehehe.

Ah iya, saatnya balas review! Review yang pakai _account _sudah saya balas lewat PM, kok :3

* * *

**Guest:**

Wah, makasih! Ini sudah dilanjut :3

**Sadsa:**

Yep, ini Natsu _point of view_ lagi, lho! Semoga suka, ya XD

**Hannyanpuu:**

Hai beb, ini udah dilanjut lelelelel. Masa gue ngebayanginnya si A-ya terus coba, Han... gue salah apa :'D ini udah gue lanjut, lel.

**Santika Widya:**

Makasih! XD yang di rumah Natsu... umm.. siapa, ya... hehehe XD oh, maaf, sepertinya ada salah paham.. yang sama Natsu di chapter kemarin itu bukan Gray. Hehehe :3

**Saiya Mika-chan:**

Hehehe, makasih reviewnya, gakpapa kok XD ini sudah dipanjangkan, semoga suka, ya! :3

* * *

Oke, kalo gitu... _happy reading, all!_

Reviewnya jangan lupa, ya. Hehehe.

Salam,

**-Nacchan.**

p.s.: Yang mau ikutan NaLu Day Event, sebentar lagi, lho... keterangan lebih lanjutnya bisa dicheck dibioku, makasih! :3


	4. Natsu: One-Man Hide and Seek III

_[One-man Hide and Seek; Author: Natsu Dragneel]_

"_One-man Hide and Seek?_" gumamku pelan. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah hampir seminggu semenjak aku mendapatkan surat itu. Dan besok tepat seminggu setelah kejadian kelam itu terjadi.

"Fu...fufufufu..."

_[Peraturan ke-5: Kau akan diberikan waktu satu minggu untuk memenuhi perintah dari Kokkuri-san.]_

"Fufu... Hahahahahaha!" aku tertawa sarkatis, lalu menatap lekat-lekat tulisan yang ada di dalam buku itu. Aku menyeringai.

"Akan aku lakukan, _One-man Hide and Seek_." Gumamku.

Menarik, aku tak akan mati di sini. Jika aku berhasil, aku tak akan mati. Aku yakin aku pasti bisa.

Aku mengeluarkan surat yang tertimbun di dalam tasku dan menyiapkan barang-barang yang tertulis di surat itu untuk beraksi.

* * *

_A Fairy Tail Fanfiction_

**Demise Game**

Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail** (c) **Mashima Hiro**

**Shuuen no Shiori Project** (c) **Shuuen Staff (150P, Suzumu)**

**Chapter 3**

**Natsu**: One-man Hide and Seek III ~Re: Hitori Kakurenbo: Now!~

* * *

Di dalam surat itu tertera jelas peraturan permainan _Hitori Kakurenbo_ atau lebih kalian kenal dengan _One-man Hide and Seek_. Pertama-tama, aku harus menyiapkan boneka dengan anggota badan lengkap. Boneka? Apa aku punya? Tapi aku rasa aku pernah menyimpannya, tapi di mana...

Aku menelusuri seisi gudang yang berdebu, gelap, lembab dan dingin yang makin membuat buku kudukku berdiri. Entahlah, coba saja kalian pikir jika kalian jadi aku. Apa kalian mau mencari boneka di tempat gelap begini jam tiga pagi demi menjalankan ritual berbahaya? Aku yakin kalian akan menggelengkan kepala kalian sampai mungkin kepala kalian bisa lepas lalu menggelinding.

Oke, kesannya sadis sekali.

Tanganku menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut di dalam kardus. Aku tak yakin benda apa itu, namun dari teksturnya yang lembut dan empuk, aku tahu benda itu semacam bantal. Aku menariknya, debu yang mengepul membuatku sedikit menyipitkan mata. Di genggamanku telah terdapat boneka kucing berwarna biru yang sudah lusuh dan sedikit robek di bagian telinga kanan, membuat isi boneka itu sedikit keluar.

Aku menatap boneka itu datar, "Untung aku tak membuang boneka ini." gumamku pelan. Memang, boneka kucing biru ini dulu pernah menjadi teman bermainku. Namanya Happy, pemberian seseorang di masa lalu dan untuk beberapa alasan aku tak bisa membuangnya. Yah, aku menyimpan boneka ini karena aku terlalu takut untuk membuangnya.

Lho? Ah ya, begini, maksudku aku takut membuangnya dan ada beberapa alasan lainnya. Kau tak perlu tahu, itu saja.

Aku memutuskan untuk menggunakan Happy sebagai boneka untuk permainan ini. yah, aku tak mau pergi untuk membeli boneka baru hanya untuk permainan terkutuk seperti ini. Enak saja, buang-buang uang.

Selanjutnya adalah beras.

Aku membawa Happy menuju ke dapur, lalu meletakannya di atas meja makan. Aku beralih ke tempat penyimpanan beras untuk mengambil sedikit yang akan aku gunakan untuk mengganti isi perut Happy.

Aku mengambil satu _cup_ beras dan membawanya ke meja makan, menaruh _cup_ itu tepat di sebelah Happy. Aku sempat melirik ke secarik kertas yang berisi sebuah catatan yang tertempel di pintu kulkas, catatan dari ayah yang berisi pamitan karena dia telah berangkat ke ibu kota lagi kemarin sore untuk bekerja. Bagus, kalau begini aku sendirian di rumah besar menyeramkan ini.

Sekali lagi, aku merasakan tatapan yang sangat intens dari belakangku. Aku merinding, menolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat keadaan, namun nihil, tak ada seorang pun yang tertangkap oleh pengelihatanku.

"...lagi, hah?" gumamku datar.

Abaikan saja, Natsu, mungkin itu hanya imajinasimu. Aku menghela napas berat lalu menyiapkan segelas air garam. Air garam, ya... aku sedikit merinding membayangkan asinnya seperti apa. Ya, air garam ini akan aku gunakan untuk ritual permainan petak umpet sendirian yang konyolnya minta dihajar ini. Entahlah, intinya aku ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan permainan sialan ini lalu hidup tenang.

Aku meletakkan air garam tersebut di atas meja makan, lalu menuju ke kamar orang tuaku untuk mengambil jarum dan benang jahit berwarna merah juga mengambil gunting dan pisau _cutter_.

Aku kembali ke dapur sembari membawa barang-barang yang aku ambil dari kamar orang tuaku. Jujur, tatapan tajam yang sedari tadi menghantuiku entah kenapa terasa begitu intens, lebih intens daripada sebelumnya. Sialan, hentikan semua ini, Natsu, jangan kau pikirkan. Fokus saja ke pekerjaanmu. Kau harus segera melakukan perintah yang tertulis di surat itu!

Aku mengambil boneka Happy lalu meletakannya di lantai. Aku menatapnya datar, keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisku.

Inilah fase awal dari permainan _Hitori Kakurenbo_.

Aku menusuk bagian perut Happy, merobeknya secara vertikal lalu mengeluarkan isi dari perut boneka itu. Aku mengambil beras yang sudah aku persiapkan tadi lalu mengisi perut boneka Happy yang sudah kosong tersebut dengan beras.

Jujur, aku sedikit ngeri dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Dulu aku pernah menonton film yang di mana seorang ibu memutilasi anaknya dengan cara yang sama, merobek perut anaknya sampai isinya keluar semua dengan tatapan datar.

Entah, apakah ekspresiku sekarang sama datarnya dengan seorang ibu yang ada di film itu.

Setelah semua beras masuk ke dalam perut Happy, aku memasukan potongan kuku milikku lalu menjahitnya asal-asalan dengan benang merah.

Deg.

Ah sial, tatapan itu lagi.

Aku mendesah, lalu mengangkat boneka Happy dan menatapnya datar, "Seperti pembuluh darah, ya. Andai ini benar-benar pembuluh darah asli." Gumamku sembari meneliti jahitan hasil kerjaanku. Aku berdiri dengan memeluk boneka Happy, mengambil segelas air garam lalu menaruh air garam itu di tempat persembunyianku.

Aku mematikan semua lampu dan menutup tirai yang ada di rumahku. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya hanyalah televisi yang ada di kamarku yang aku biarkan menyala—oh, dan cahaya bulan yang mengintip dari ventilasi. Aku tak meletakkan _handphone_ku untuk berjaga-jaga, aku menaruhnya di saku.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan Happy yang berada di pelukanku. Aku terdiam ketika pintu kamar mandi telah berada di depanku. Aku menatap boneka Happy lalu menyunggingkan senyum miris. "Tak mungkin aku tetap memakaikanmu nama Happy untuk permainan ini, kan?" ujarku pada Happy yang aku yakin tak akan merespon perkataanku. Haha, tentu saja.

Benar, selanjutnya nama untuk boneka. Aku tak mau tetap memakai nama Happy, yang benar saja. Masa iya nama kebahagiaan begitu dipakai untuk permainan nista begini.

Setelah beberapa lama aku berpikir, aku memutuskan untuk memakai nama _orang itu_.

Ayo mulai.

"Natsu akan menjadi _'oni__**[1]**__'_ yang pertama, Natsu akan menjadi _'oni'_ yang pertama, Natsu akan menjadi _'oni'_ yang pertama!" teriakku pada boneka itu dengan ekspresi setengah datar, tentu, mana bisa aku tenang di saat seperti ini. Badanku tegang, jujur saja, tatapan intens itu masih tetap menghantuiku.

Aku langsung menenggelamkan boneka itu ke dalam bak mandi. Di tempat yang minim cahaya begini, air yang berada di bak mandi memantulkan cahaya yang berasal dari luar, membuat bayang-bayang boneka yang aku tenggelamkan seakan-akan hidup.

Aku merinding, mengusap keringat dingin yang terus mengucur dari pelipisku.

Setelah boneka ini aku tenggelamkan, aku tak akan pernah bisa berhenti sebelum menyelesaikan permainan ini.

Aku kembali ke dapur, menggenggam sebuah _cutter_ yang sudah aku persiapkan barusan lalu menghitung mundur.

Tatapan intens itu... masih terasa jelas. Namun aku memilih mengabaikannya.

Aku menutup mataku, mencoba untuk konsentrasi. "Sepuluh... sembilan... delapan..." aku mulai menghitung dengan tempo sedang, berusaha untuk tetap mengabaikan tatapan yang entah datang dari mana. "Tujuh... enam... lima..." aku menghela napas panjang, lalu mulai menghitung lagi. "Empat... tiga... dua..." aku membuka mataku lebar-lebar, mengeratkan genggamanku pada cutter yang sedari tadi aku pegang.

"Satu..." aku sedikit menyeringai. "Apakah kau siap?" tanyaku entah pada siapa.

Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, aku langsung beranjak untuk pergi ke kamar mandi, tempat aku menenggelamkan boneka itu.

Aku berlari, lalu membuka paksa pintu kamar mandi. Aku mengambil boneka itu dari dalam bak—

—dan menikam perutnya.

"Berikutnya adalah giliran xxxx untuk menjadi_ 'oni'_, Berikutnya adalah giliran xxxx untuk menjadi_ 'oni'_, Berikutnya adalah giliran xxxx untuk menjadi_ 'oni'_!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, aku berlari kembali ke dapur untuk meletakan _cutter_ basah lalu beranjak ke tempat persembunyianku—lemari yang berada di kamarku, di mana aku telah meletakan segelas air garam.

Aku masuk ke dalam lemari berukuran sedang yang sedikit berdebu tersebut. Aku duduk si samping air garam yang telah aku sediakan.

Intinya, permainan ini untuk apa?!

Pokoknya, siapa yang di sebut penghianat? Seharusnya ritual permainan untuk mendapatkan buku itu belum dimulai! Apakah aku salah? Aku salah di mananya?

Permainan ini... intinya... apa?! Kenapa!

Aku menjambak-jambak rambutku sendiri. Ah, serius, aku tak mengerti keadaan yang terjadi sekarang. Semuanya... dari kematian teman sekelasku, surat itu, buku harian dari sepuluh tahun lalu, _Bookmark of Demise, Book of Demise_, korban... apa-apaan semua ini. seharusnya hal-hal seperti itu hanya rumor belaka, ya, 'kan?

Oke, akulah yang pertama kali mengharapkan hal seperti buku dan pembatasnya yang terkutuk itu benar-benar ada. Tapi bukan berarti aku juga mengharapkan untuk terlibat dalam permainan mengerikan seperti itu! Aku hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa hal-hal seperti itu bukan hanya sekadar rumor.

Tapi...

"..."

Cih, aku tidak ingin mati...

"Aku harus menemukan boneka itu..." gumamku setelah sekian lama aku hanya terduduk konyol sembari memikirkan hal-hal aneh.

Saat aku ingin beranjak dari tempat persembunyianku, aku melirik segelas air garam yang sudah aku persiapkan. Aku menatapnya. "Ah... aku harus memasukan ini ke dalam mulutku," gumamku pelan, sangat pelan, nyaris tak mengeluarkan suara.

Namun kemudian, sebelum aku memasukan air garam itu kedalam mulutku, aku mendengar sesuatu yang seharusnya tak terjadi.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Di koridor, terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang. Dalam koridor yang seharusnya tak ada orangnya... kenapa? Ada apa ini?!

Aku menahan napasku, meletakan air garam itu kembali ke tempatnya dan mencoba tak mengeluarkan suara.

Jejak kaki itu terdengar semakin dekat.

Tap. Tap. Tap—

Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang dari yang seharusnya, aku merinding, keringat dinginku terus mengucur, bulu kudukku berdiri. Sial, hawa dingin apa ini? Hentikan semua ini, hentikan. Hentikan. Hentikan!

—Stap.

Suara langkah kaki itu terhenti dan aku bisa mendengar suara tetesan air jatuh. Aku menutup kedua telingaku, menunggu sampai suara-suara aneh itu berhenti.

Sial, detak jantungku sudah tak bisa aku kendalikan. Benar-benar... hal seperti ini di luar logika. Apa-apaan ini.

Setelah yakin bahwa suara-suara aneh itu sudah berhenti, aku memberanikan diri untuk mengintip dari dalam lemari. Aku menahan napasku yang sedaritadi memburu.

Dan yang terpampang jelas dalam pengelihatanku adalah hal yang seharusnya tak ada di situ.

SEHARUSNYA TAK ADA! KENAPA—

"Ke-kenapa... kau..." aku membeku, mataku membulat sempurnya, lidahku terasa kelu.

Badanku bergetar hebar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"—**Aku menemukanmu~"**

**SLASH!**

Pikiranku serasa pecah. Aku tak mengerti semuanya, kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi! Aku merintih, menahan sakit dari lenganku yang tertebas. Aku mencoba meraih gunting yang berada di dekatku, namun tubuhku ditendangnya yang aku tahan dengan kedua tanganku, namun tubuhku tetap terlempar hingga menabrak lemari yang berada di belakangku.

Mataku melebar, menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia mendekatiku, menginjak dadaku.

Ia memiringkan kepalanya. "Tak ada gunanya," Gumamnya dingin sembari menatapku tajam.

Kenapa! Kenapa hal seperti ini bisa terjadi!

Mungkinkah... mungkinkah dia penghianatnya?

Seperti yang kulakukan pada boneka tadi, ia mengangkat _cutter_ basah itu tinggi-tinggi. Badanku makin menegang—

**STAB.**

—ia menikam perutku.

Ia melakukan itu berulang-ulang, persis seperti apa yang aku lakukan pada boneka tadi. Namun anehnya, aku yang bahkan tak bisa berteriak, malah bisa berpikir jernih. Aku mengambil handphone di dalam saku dengan sisa tenaga yang aku miliki. Aku memasuki menu pesan teks saat kesadaranku mulai memudar. Aku menggumamkan namanya.

"Huh? Kau bilang apa? Aku tak bisa mendengarmu, tahu." Ujar orang itu santai.

Aah, pada akhirnya suaraku memang tak akan bisa terdengar. Perasaan aneh menyelimuti diriku saat aku sadar, kalau kesadaranku perlahan-lahan...

...menghilang.

* * *

["Sekilas info. Hari ini, di sebuah rumah yang terletak di tengah kota Magnolia, mayat seorang siswa ditemukan. Mayat seorang siswa laki-laki ini di temukan berada di dalam kamarnya dengan sebuah cutter menusuk perutnya. Korban ditemukan sedang memegang erat ponsel yang diduga miliknya. Selain itu, korban pembunuhan misterius beberapa hari yang lalu tampaknya seorang teman sekelas dari korban. Polisi menduga bahwa ada kemungkinan dua pembunuhan ini dilakukan oleh pelaku yang sama. Penyelidikan telah dimulai—"]

.

.

**BLIP.**

.

.

"_Berikutnya giliranmu."_

* * *

_**to be continued.**_

* * *

_**Kamus:**_

[1] Oni (Setan): Penjaga pada permainan petak umpet.

* * *

**Afterwords:**

Holaho! Nacchan kembali menepati janjinya untuk mengupdate Demise Game :'D

Aah, Natsu, sepertinya dia gagal, ya... *dijitak* oke sip, jujur saja saya kurang puas dengan chapter ini. Feelsnya kurang ngena di aku. Kurang ngeri. -3-

Tapi biarlah, semoga dengan ini kalian puas, ya :')

Kira-kira besok giliran siapa, ya... ada yang bisa nebak?

Upupu, kalau begitu, balas review!

* * *

**Titan of Pianist:**

GAAAAAAAAAAAAH FANS SHUUENPRO! SINI PELUK SINI UHUHUHU *nangis* eh eh makasih ya, aku cinta kamu :"333 /okekamukenapa /abaikan. Ini sudah dilanjut, silahkan dinikmati :'3

**Hannyanpuu:**

Hweh, lol apa banget lo. Wwww ini udah dilanjut, cyiin. XD

* * *

Dan sisanya sudah saya balas lewat PM :'3

Oke, sekian dulu! Review wajib, yaw. Lelelelel.

Salam unyu,

**Nacchan**


End file.
